Tainted Wings
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Her purity was now tainted, she was condemned. She was damned. She was doomed. Her life was ruined. Because of him. It wall all because of him. Caroline would never see the sun coming through her window, she would never hear the birds chirping, and she would never see her Lord. Her Father. He did this. It was all his fault. She would get back at him. No matter the cost.


Hey guys! I am back with the sequel to my one-shot Masked Intentions. I was definitely surprised with the response but I am so glad you guys liked it :) I hope you guys will like this as well. It isn't as long as the one-shot but it's not that short either :)

I would like to thank Katarhyne for being a lovely beta and I would like to thank Neesha for the beautiful cover she made for me :)

Tainted Wings

Her purity was now tainted, she was condemned. She was damned. She was doomed. Her life was ruined. Because of him. It wall all because of him. Caroline would never see the sun cracking through her window, she would never hear the birds singing their happy song, and she would no longer see her Lord. Her Father. He did this. It was all his fault. She would get back at him. No matter the cost.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline awoke on hot ground, unsure of where she was. She looked down at herself and realized that she wore nothing.

Looking around the room, her blue eyes widened in fear when she realized what this place was.

Hades, the Underworld, perdition, hell. She was in hell.

He lied to her. The Fallen angel lied to her and she believed him. She believed him and her life was now ruined.

Caroline could feel her throat constricting as the fire rose up around her. Caroline tried to back away from the fire but it only rose higher and higher. She could feel the heat on her naked flesh.

Her purity was now tainted, she was condemned. She was damned. She was doomed. Her life was ruined. Because of him. It wall all because of him. Caroline would never see the sun cracking through her window, she would never hear the birds singing their happy song, and she would no longer see her Lord. Her Father. He did this. It was all his fault. She would get back at him. No matter the cost.

Caroline stood up shakily and looked up at the flames with wide eyes. Would she burn if she passed through the flames or would she be fine?

Caroline looked down at herself and shook her head. She couldn't leave this burning room without an article of clothing on her. Caroline took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

If you hear me, Father… Please help me. She thought as she walked through the flames.

When Caroline was on the other side of the flames she looked down at herself and realized that she was fine. Caroline began to sob hysterically as she crumpled to the dark ground.

She was really in Hell, she thought again as she tried to stop her sobs.

A little while later Caroline's sobs subsided and she looked around the dimly lit room. The flames were gone and she finally got a look good at the room.

Caroline looked over at the antiquated mattress that sat in the center of the room and then she looked over at a small dresser.

Caroline stood up and walked over to the dresser. She pulled the dresser doors open and inside there was clothing. The clothing was black. All of it.

Caroline reached for a black gown and pulled it on. She didn't like wearing dark clothing but she wasn't about to go around this godforsaken place naked.

When Caroline was dressed she walked towards the drape that was being used as a door.

As Caroline left the room she looked around the area. Thousands of rooms similar to hers lined the walls.

Caroline could hear the fire roaring and the spirits shouting.

She wanted to block the sounds out but couldn't.

Would she see anybody similar? Would she see the angels that gave up their own lives to protect those of mankind?

Would she see her mother Elizabeth?

Caroline's mother was killed by the Fallen when Caroline was still a baby. For the past couple of centuries Caroline did what she had to do. When she reached eighteen years she was told that she would be forever stuck in her eighteen year old body.

Caroline couldn't remember how her mother looked like because of all the centuries that passed.

Elizabeth was not Caroline's biological mother but she was her caregiver which kind of meant that she was her mother.

As Caroline walked towards the light she saw in the distance she hoped that there was some way out of this horrible place.

As Caroline got closer to the light she heard a loud voice.

"Have you caught the culprit?" The person asked his messenger.

"Lucifer, I have indeed. Mikael is in a cage."

Lucifer? What? Lucifer was dead! Caroline thought confused.

"Azazel, I want him to suffer and I want him to suffer hard." Lucifer said.

"Azazel?" Caroline mumbled.

Was this some kind of joke? Was she dreaming?

Azazel was Lucifer's messenger and he was supposed to be in a cage.

Did Klaus send her back in time? Was she in some ill alternate universe? Caroline didn't understand what was going on but she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Caroline heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming from behind her and she didn't know where to hide. Caroline looked from left to right and saw the demons manhandling a man that looked familiar to her.

Was that Mikael? Caroline wondered.

As the two demons and Mikael passed her they didn't even look her way.

Caroline tilted her head in confusion and walked back to her room.

Caroline saw a teenager sitting in one of the rooms and she entered. Caroline wanted to see if she was invisible to everybody.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he looked over at her.

"You can see me?" Caroline questioned half relieved and half afraid.

"Yes," The boy answered immediately. He watched the halo that surrounded the girl's silhouette with hope. Maybe she was going to save him and all those that didn't deserve to be stuck in Hell, rotting away in small rooms.

Caroline nodded and asked, "What's your name?"

"Jeremy," He said.

"Jeremy... I think you may be the only one that can see me." Caroline told him as she walked over to him unsure of herself.

"That's impossible. I'll call one of my friends, I'm sure they can see you as well." Jeremy stated.

"Are your friends nice?" Caroline asked as she sat down beside him. The two sat apart.

"I guess... I have this one friend that I trust." Jeremy smiled dreamily. Jeremy looked to be in his early to mid-teens.

Caroline nodded and asked, "Is your friend around?"

"Yeah, she is... I'll be right back." Jeremy said as he stood up from his antiquated mattress.

"Jeremy... Will you get in trouble if one of the demons sees you?"

"Probably... I'm used to it. They'll beat me and then I'll heal." Jeremy told her. Caroline's eyes widened and Jeremy chuckled lowly, "That's how it goes here." He told her as he shrugged.

"I don't understand..." Caroline mumbled.

"Understand what?" Jeremy asked confused.

"You're innocent... Why are you here?" Caroline asked as she took in his innocent aura.

His colors were hopeful and innocent. His colors weren't red for lust or forest green for resentment. His colors were deep red which meant that he was bound to be a survivor. Caroline could see a little bit of pink around him which meant that he was filled with compassion and forgiveness.

"Why am I in Hell? Truthfully, I don't know. I woke up here and I don't even know how I got here."

"Did you die?" Caroline questioned even though she knew it wasn't very polite to ask.

"I did, yeah." Jeremy answered.

"Did you do something bad?"

"Not really... My sisters... Their names were Katherine and Elena. I set a fire because I was stupid and they died. I was the only one that survived."

"Katherine and Elena?" Caroline questioned as she thought about the angel of diligence Katherine and the angel of forgiveness Elena. The two were as important as Caroline was… or once was.

"Yeah... I guess I'm in Hell because I killed them. It was my fault." Jeremy sighed sadly.

"Jeremy... I don't mean to pry but how did you die?"

"Hung myself... I couldn't take the guilt." Jeremy admitted.

"Are you sure your sisters died?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah... That's what the authorities told me and their bodies were found burned to a crisp."

"Uh huh..." Caroline said as she tried to remember if she ever died and was taken to heaven.

"Anyway... I am going to look for Anna now." Jeremy said.

Caroline nodded, lost in her own thoughts.

As Jeremy left his room, Caroline shut her eyes and tried to remember who she was before her angelic life without much success.

Caroline hoped that Jeremy wouldn't get caught by the ruthless demons. He didn't deserve it and if there was any way to get him and the rest of the innocents out of perdition she would do it just to spite Klaus.

He took her virtue and now he was taking away the only life she knew. She wouldn't let him get away with it even if it meant stooping down to the Fallen's level.

Caroline shut her eyes and didn't even hear the two sets of footsteps that entered the room.

Caroline's eyes drifted open and she looked over at Jeremy and the raven-haired girl.

"Anna," Jeremy said.

"Who is that?" Anna questioned as she pointed at Caroline.

"You see me?" Caroline asked.

Anna nodded unsure of herself and Jeremy said, "See… I told you, I'm not the only one that could see you."

Caroline nodded sadly.

"Who are you?" Anna asked Caroline directly this time.

"My name's Caroline… I think I was sent back in time but I don't know. I'm confused."

"Sent back in time? Who would do that?"

"Kl—uh… I don't know." Caroline said. She couldn't tell them about Klaus because he still didn't exist.

Maybe she should tell them about the Fallen angels… Maybe then she would be able to change history and she wouldn't be here.

No, Caroline thought. She couldn't tell them about the future. It would upset the balance and wreak havoc on the universe.

_Maybe you don't want to tell them because you care about him, _the little voice in her head told her.

Caroline shook her head and looked over at the young teenagers.

Anna nodded cautiously and then turned to Jeremy.

"Jer, I want you to be careful, okay? I don't want you coming for me anymore… If they see you, they'll beat you."

"It doesn't matter… I'll heal." Jeremy shrugged.

"I know you will heal. But please Jer, for me…"

"Okay… Alright… I won't come for you." Jeremy smiled at her sadly.

"Good. I have to go before they do the daily checkup. Goodnight Jeremy." Anna said as she stood on her tippy toes and gave Jeremy a kiss on his lips.

Caroline was taken aback by the passion between the two young teenagers and she felt as if she was intruding on a private moment. Caroline could see the swirl of red and pink around the teenagers. The pink was more visible which meant that the two actually loved and cared about each other and didn't just want the other for their own needs.

A small smile appeared on Caroline's lips as she looked down at the charcoal floor.

When the two separated, Anna turned to Caroline and waved at her. Caroline waved back with a smile on her lips.

"Behave yourself." Anna said as she pointed a finger at Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed and said, "As you wish."

Anna gave him a cute smile before she ran back to her own room.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Caroline asked him.

"Girlfriend? What does that mean?" Jeremy questioned.

Oh right… Caroline thought.

"I meant to say is that the maiden that you have set your sights on?"

"Oh… Yes, it is." Jeremy answered as he blushed.

"Thank you Jeremy…"

"For what?" He asked her as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"For everything," Caroline answered before she stood up.

As she walked past him she turned back to him, "Jeremy?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I do not want you to lose hope." Caroline stated.

"Never," Jeremy grinned.

Caroline smiled and waved at him.

As Caroline walked back to her room she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a shout from behind her.

Caroline turned around slowly and saw a demon in the distance. The demon seemed to not notice her as he walked away from her.

As Caroline turned to the demon she saw him scolding an elderly man that was not in his room.

Why didn't he see her?

When Caroline entered the room, she sat down on the mattress and put her face in her hands.

Caroline quickly looked up. She knew why they didn't see her.

Only the innocent could see her in such a place while the guilty could not.

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was okay! :)

I am pretty sure you guys have many questions...just leave them in the reviews or in my PM box :)

Please Leave Feedback! Tell me what you want to see and who you want to see more of and maybe it'll happen :D

~Hana :p


End file.
